


Impossible

by blaireskies



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Mild Language, One-sided Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaireskies/pseuds/blaireskies
Summary: That's impossible. Yui isn't even sure if he knows what love is--what it feels like.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with an edited version of this fic, originally posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> This one is really short; at the time, I posted it because I needed to get it out of my system :P
> 
> Well, here goes!

"Oi Chichinashi!"

A cold tremble went up Yui's spine.

"I'm thirsty. Gimme your blood." Ayato demanded, standing a few feet away from Yui.

Yui backed away, trying to put some distance between them. Her footsteps on the marble floor echoed throughout the mansion's hallway; like a gavel's resounding smacks in the courtroom, sealing her fate.

"B- but Ayato, I-"

Ayato cut her off with an impatient click of tongue.

"Do I look like I wanna listen to your bitchy complaints? Gimme your blood _now_!"

Before she knew it, he pinned her down on a nearby pillar. He did not hesitate to painfully bite her neck. Ayato began to suck harshly. Her lips trembled and her knees buckled, but Yui managed to suppress a cry of pain. God knows what Ayato will do to her if she let out even a single whine. He might make it more painful than it already is.

Soon enough, she started to feel woozy due to her dwindling blood supply. _I wonder what his reaction will be if I tell him I love him_, she thought. Closing her eyes, Yui caught sight of Ayato licking his lips clean and smirking at her.

_He'll probably smirk that same way and mock me_.

She sighed. _Or maybe, just maybe... He'll say it back with a genuine smile_.

If it weren't for her weakened state, she would have laughed out loud. That's impossible. Yui isn't even sure if he knows what love is--what it feels like.

She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of strolling in a rose garden hand-in-hand with the heartless creature she hopelessly fell in love with.


End file.
